Alejada de Ti
by Vincle
Summary: el "amor", pero… ¿Que es el amor?, ¿es eso que se logra tras hacer muchos esfuerzos?, ¿Es eso que te quita el aliento acompañado de suspiros? o tal vez… ¿Es eso que añoras tocar o acariciar por las noches… pero sabes que no puedes…?. Quiero averiguarlo y siento que tu me puedes dar la respuesta
1. Recuerdos

Bueno, acabo de verme la serie y quise continuar un poco la serie de anime, pues ya que me dejo un sabor un poco amargo ese final… hubiera estado mejor otro como… el que ojala estén a punto de leer…

**Aviso:** Este Anime no me pertenece solo la historia recién sacaba de mi cabeza.

...

Yo, María Osawaka soy una reportera que he conseguido grandes entregas, grandes premios y grandes amistades… sin duda todo era sorpréndete, pero aun con todo lo que una chica podría querer, me falta tal vez lo mas importante para una señorita de 22 años como yo, el "amor", pero… ¿Que es el amor?, ¿es eso que se logra tras hacer muchos esfuerzos?, ¿Es eso que te quita el aliento acompañado de suspiros? o tal vez… ¿Es eso que añoras tocar o acariciar por las noches… pero sabes que no puedes…?. Tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta, y es que encima aquí no acaban mis dudas, pues ya que… ¿Que es estar enamorada de alguien?, ¿Es cuando una mujer y un hombre se atraen? ¿Es cuando sientes que tu corazón da un vuelco al recordar a esa persona?… Algunas preguntas concuerdan con posibles respuestas, pero otras… es justamente lo contrario. Muchas veces e sentido que una persona en concreto tiene esas respuesta, pero… ese ser humano no esta conmigo… ese bello ser humano no lo e vuelto a ver… Si Canaan… estoy hablando de ti.

Una vez escuche en la televisión que hablaban de una extraordinaria chica que había salvado a una familia en China de un incendio, no le preste atención pero al dar una descripción tu imagen me vino a la cabeza, no entendía como pero era igual a ti, cabello tan claro que parece blanco, ojos grises pero con pequeños destellos rojos, una velocidad y agilidad sorpréndete, también comentaron sobre su posible edad, 23 años, y por ultimo, dijeron que encontraron un pequeño envoltorio de palillos azucarados que posiblemente era de esa sorprendente chica… si… aun recuerdo esa manía tuya de comerlos incluso en situaciones extremas.

Esta noche e vuelto a soñar contigo, con que me protegías y veías ese color anaranjado y claro que tanto me comentabas, aunque te decía que no quería tu protección, que no quería que me mimaras de esa forma… en lo mas fondo de mi corazón afirmaba lo contrario… ¿sonara egoísta? tal vez… pero… adoraba tu protección, ese calor que desprendías para salvarme, esas agallas que mostrabas frente a mis ojos, me sentía querida, sentía un "Te Quiero" en cada movimiento que hacías para que no me atacaran… al final llegue a la conclusión de que eran imaginaciones mías y así lo quiero creer, pero vuelvo a decir… dentro de mi afirmaba estos sentimientos.

Hace poco en mi empleo comentaron de un reportaje al Festival de los Faroles en China, según lo poco que se se celebra el quinceavo día del nuevo año lunar, marcando el fin de los Festivales de Primavera donde lo normal es que todas las personas lleven pequeños farolillos. Normalmente no se aria un reportaje de semejante evento, pero esta vez será distinto, pues ya que ira el presidente de gobierno de varios países. Al escuchar esa noticia pedí el trabajo, otra gente estaba interesada pero quería ocuparme yo, quería revivir viejos tiempos y ojala… encontrar viejas amistades.

Me despedí de Yun Yun pues ya que comparto piso con ella y llegue al aeropuerto, mientras pasaba mi única maleta de las dos semanas que estaré en ese lugar me despedía de Minoru que me llevo al aeropuerto en coche. Es por eso por lo que en estos momentos estoy en mi sitio sentada, al lado de una ventana que tanto escandalo monte para poder obtener, al parecer quien llega ultimo tiene que tener los peores sitios… algo normal… pero aun así… quería dejarme llevar por el paisaje…. Bueno el caso es que logre estar en este sitio y no pude remediar el sentir tristeza al ver mi hogar lejano… dos semanas ¿no?, mucho tiempo separada de mi hogar, pero poco para poder encontrarte.

-Por favor señores viajeros apaguen teléfonos móviles y otras consolas, en dos minutos despegaremos.- Anunciaba la interlocutora encargada de este vuelo.

Pronto despegare, pronto te buscare, pronto… ¿Que tonterías verdad? me hago ilusiones pero al final no creo encontrarte, te encanta estar en todos lados, dudo que estés en tu vieja casa tan apartada de las personas, incluso es posible que ya no estés ni en este continente… y… en el peor de los casos... que no estés en este mundo… ¡Oh venga que cosas digo!, No debería ser tan negativa, habrán pasado 5 años pero aun así sigo siendo la misma cría que antes, mi cuerpo a crecido al igual que mis proporciones aunque el cabello he procurado que este del mismo tamaño.

-En diez segundos estaremos en vuelo, gracias por contar con nosotros.- Terminaba de hablar mientras el avión despegaba, ya estábamos atravesando las nubes, diez segundos pasan muy rápidos, solo espero que las 6 Horas que me esperan también sean así, pero las dos semanas en China sean a lo inverso...

...

Que sepan que los hago muchoooo mas largo, pero quiero saber si alguien lo va a leer, pues ya que el anime es un poco antigua ya... el próximo capitulo lo tengo ya preparado para subirlo, aunque bueno… antes quisiera saber si alguien lee esto... por eso mismo...

¡Dejen sus comentarios Onegai!


	2. Te vuelvo a encontrar

Bueno… si escribieron aunque solo fuera un comentario quiere decir que yo e subido este capitulo jeje ^^

Gracias por sus o su comentario y espero que disfrute de esta serie de fanfics sobre esta estupenda serie.

**Aviso:** No me pertenece la serie ni personajes.

**DEDICADO:** Bueno se lo voy a dedicar a la única persona que comento, de verdad muchas gracias, esa persona es… *Ruido de tambores* ¡**Yorusoiyuki**!

…..

-Bienvenidos a China, el aterrizaje será en varios minutos, por favor vayan preparándose.- Me despertaba la azafata del avión.

Al final de las 6 horas de avión me e tirado casi todas dormida, supongo que los nervios de la noche pasada no me dejaron dormir en paz, es bastante triste el haberme perdido semejante vistas… pero aun puedo contemplar parte de China… mm… China… bello lugar donde te volví a encontrar, donde conocí a mi compañera de piso… donde perdí a dos amigos por culpa de un derrumbe… y donde viví una increíble pero aterradora aventura. Ojala sea una buena historia de dormir para mis futuros hijos, no es que piense en eso… es mas no e pensado ni si quiera en casarme, pues ya que desde hace 5 años, justo los mismos años que llevo separada de ti… no e salido con nadie.

Dejando a un lado mis temas amorosos… ¡Al fin estoy en tierra firme!, después de tanto tiempo con el trasero pegado a ese asiento se agradece el andar un poco, aunque no duro mucho pues ya que poco después estuve en un taxi llevándome al Hotel, uno llamado "Sanjou", seguramente el mas barato que encontró mi jefe. Al llegar pague el viaje de taxi y subí a mi habitación, estaba bastante ordenada, todo en su lugar, aunque tampoco puedo especificar mucho, pues ya que deje el equipaje encima de la cama cogí mi cámara nueva y me salí a la calle acompañada de mi cartera y móvil que ya llevaba encima.

Llevo diez minutos mirando los techos, tengo el presentimiento de verte corriendo por ellos como tiempo atrás, pero ya eres una señorita mas madura supongo, así que deje de parecer extraña mirando arriba y me dispuse a tomar fotos, el evento de los farolillos no seria hasta una semana, así que saque imágenes de los preparativos y de la gente sonriendo, como añoraba tanta felicidad, después de todo en Japón por sus problemas económicos y catástrofes naturales era un poquito mas sombrío.

Al final me siento en un restaurante que veo en condiciones de uso, al mirar el cartel y en la mesa que estoy me traen recuerdos, al ver la carta aclaro mis sospechas, aquí es donde probé ese sorprendente helado de nata y chocolate con fruta, ese día fue una tarde de diversión para las dos, incluso recuerdo el collar que tuviste que pagar por romperlo… siempre fuiste bastante descuidada… Pido el mismo helado y lo pruebo, el sabor no a cambiado mucho, si… aun lo recuerdo después de 5 años… es que sin duda era sorprendente este manjar.

Me quedaba la mitad del alimento y miro hacia el cielo, sin duda un sol resplandeciente, se nota la época de primavera. Buen sol, buena comida, buena brisa, ¿Que mas puedo pedir?- "Estar a tu lado"- Pensé inconscientemente, no es que no me agradase la idea, pero no entendía mi comportamiento, y ya saben lo que dice la gente, "Lo que un ser humano no entiende es lo que se teme". Bajo la mirada al helado otra vez, pero en el proceso veo algo blanco brillante, me quedo atónica al ver que eres tu, estas en los tejados de la cafetería donde estoy, pareces sigilosa como si no quisieras que supieran que estas hay, ¿Aun sigues con el oficio de matar a los malos?. Pensé que tras la muerte de Alphard y la organización de la serpiente ya se terminaría… al principio me entristecí por saber tal noticia, pero al verte corriendo por los tejados vi que era tu naturaleza, aunque también vi que te me estabas escapando, eras muy veloz pero yo también, saque la cartera deje el dinero mas algo de propina y deje el helado casi terminado… te seguí.

-"No puedo perderla, no puedo… tengo que estar con ella"- Pensaba yo otra vez inconscientemente, pero si lo que tengo que hacer ahora no es pensar, si no correr.

-Canaan ¡Por favor espérame!- Grite como pude, me estaba quedando sin aliento y sin fuerzas, mi vista se nublaba pero conseguí seguir, te vi con la mirada y contemple que te paraste, me miraste, y sorprendiste. ¿Me pasaba algo? ¿Porque me mirabas tanto?, ¿Oh… puede ser que sea yo quien la este mirando tanto…?.

Te paraste, di gracias al cielo y me detuve, estaba realmente acalorada y sin fuerzas… hacia tiempo que no hacia tanto ejercicio. Bajas del tejado de una casa abandonada, que es donde estabas anteriormente y te acercas, me miras te miro… no has cambiado tanto como me imagine, estas mas fuerte, con el pelo un poquito mas largo pero casi no es notable, amarrado en una coleta roja, como de costumbre veo un palillo de azúcar en tus labios, creo que sentí envidia por ese alimento al estar en ese lugar pero no me hagan mucho caso, Tenias una vestimenta un poco deportiva, pantalones cortos azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes pero tapada blanca, por lo poco que se veía de proporciones seguías pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-¿Eres tu María?- Oh vaya recuerdas mi nombre… eso me alegra.

-Canaan…- Susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla, creo que vio que el pronunciar su nombre afirmaba mi identidad, pues ya que sonrió, pero no tenia muchas fuerzas como afirme antes, así que por desgracia no pude seguir contemplando ese rostro que hasta este momento no afirme que era sin duda… Hermoso.

Empecé a abrir los parpados, me pesaban pero sentía el cuerpo ligero y la frente helada, al poder abrirlos del todo vi una bolsa pequeña con agua derretida fría que supuse que antes era hielo, mire hacia los costados, había una camilla en el centro donde estaba yo colocada, varios mecanismos que no sabían que eran y unos poster de perros aparte de sus cuidados… ¿Donde estaba? aunque lo que mas rondaba por la cabeza era… ¡Donde esta Canaan!.

-Me alegra que despertaras María- Recién entrabas a la sala cuando escuche tu voz, era tan linda… no había cambiado mucho eso tampoco… se extrañaba…

-¡Canaan!- Grite elevándome para abrazarla, pero me dio un mareo bastante fuerte haciendo que mi amiga dejara la bandeja de comida que me traía rápido a una mesita que no había visto y me cogiera para ver mi estado.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo por favor, te dio una insolación de calor antes así que no deberías moverte mucho- Me aconsejabas.

-Perdón yo… pero… Canaan te e echado tanto de menos.- No quería decirlo de ese tono, parecía que iba a llorar, pero me aguante y vi como mi amiga me miraba tiernamente, ¿Me abra echado ella de menos?.

-Yo también, aunque deberías avisarme que volvías.- Eso contestaba mi pregunta alegrándome aun mas de lo que estaba.

-¿Como querías que te avisara? hace un tiempo perdí el contacto contigo… y… no e podido hablar contigo durante… todo este tiempo…- Ahora si… no aguantaba mas y aunque solo fueron dos lagrimas, consiguieron salir, haciendo que mi amiga me abrazara fuerte sosteniéndome para que no me cayera, era tan amable conmigo… abra pasado el tiempo pero aun me sigue mimando aunque de otro modo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, desaparecí muy rápido, pero no quería que sucediera nada mas, sabes que antes quien estaba cerca mía salía lastimado.- Me estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda muy suavemente, aunque parecían mas caricias que otra cosa pero me confortaban.

-¿Y ahora no?- Quede en duda, ¿dijo "antes" no? pero si aun seguía con el mismo oficio supongo que correrá el mismo peligro que siempre.

-Bueno yo ya…- Iba a hablar Canaan pero la interrumpí en cuanto me volví a fijar en el poster de la pared de enfrente.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los perros?- Pregunte, aunque por su cara supe que no sabia el "por que" de la pregunta, así que se despego un poquito del abrazo y le señale el poster.

-¿Por el poster?- Asentí con la cabeza –No es que me gusten una barbaridad… pero trabajo con ellos…-

-¿Pero no seguías con tu trabajo de antes?- Quede en duda.

-No para nada, lo deje un año después de lo sucedido con la organización de las serpientes.- Eso me dejo un ratito pensando el que decir ahora, tenia varias dudas en mente.

-Pero… ¿porque ibas por los tejados?- Esa fue la pregunta que mas atormentaba mi cabeza, así que simplemente la recite esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno… te podría contestar pero creo que será mejor empezar por el lugar donde estamos, este establecimiento es donde trabajo como ayudante. Al traerte a espaldas antes no te abras dado cuenta, pero en la entrada pone un cartel… "Perrera Suzushiro" …. Este lugar solo es una perrera donde la propietaria me deja al cargo de los cuidados de los caninos, y si hay algún problema ella los cuida, pues ya que también es veterinaria.- Me contaba mientras yo le prestaba toda la atención que podía, el mareo ya se me estaba pasando así que la pude mirar fijamente, al igual que hice con el lugar anteriormente.

-¿En serio trabajas cuidado perros? vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… pero aun así no contestas mi pregunta…- En verdad estaba muy sorprendida, Canaan cuidando a seres vivos… solo espero que le vaya bien…

-Bueno… No solo trabajamos con perros, también con gatos y lo de los tejados… estaba alimentando a uno y se me escapo, no quería que la gerente se cabreara conmigo así que fui a por el, al ver que era perseguido fue por los tejados, pero aun así lo conseguí atrapar.- Eso resuelve todas mi dudas, no pude evitar sonreír al saber que ya no corría peligro, mi mejor amiga ya era libre de las armas… con ese pensamiento en mente me levante bruscamente y la abrace tirándola al suelo.

Canaan se quejaba por el golpe pero no lo pude escuchar mucho, estaba hundiendo mi cabeza en su clavícula como buscando refugio, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, y se extrañaba. Me empezaron a temblar un poco las manos y creo que ella se dio cuenta, pues ya que repitió el gesto de antes, ese de darme palmaditas en la espalda, pero poco después de hacerlo si sentí que me acariciaba la espalda, sentía mucho cariño en ese gesto… ¿Serán alucinaciones?… Solo espero que no, pues ya que se siente realmente bien, después sentí una leve brisa por mi cuello, al parecer Canaan estaba jugando con mi cabello haciendo que me entrara aire por ese lugar, era tan cómodo… tan relajante…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto, pero yo estaba aun soñando con sus gestos.

-¿Mmmh?- Conteste sin ganas

-Del mareo, ¿Estas mejor?- Aclaro

-Si… ya no me duele- Se iba a separar de mi, pero no quería… se estaba muy bien así… así que cuando vi que se separaba lentamente la abrace mas fuerte, creo que capto la señal pues ya que siguió con su labor.

-Te echaba de menos…- Me susurraba, creo que no quería que yo lo escuchara, pero siempre estaba muy atenta a su dulce voz… así que no paso desapercibido para mi… Ella es increíble ¿no creen?, solo cuatro palabras y hizo que quisiera derretirme con ella, de verdad su brillo no había desaparecido, aunque ese brillo en estos momentos parecía… Magia…

-Canaan… he estado demasiado tiempo Alejada de Ti… Por favor no te vuelvas a ir… de verdad no había estado tan bien en cinco años…- No quería que sonara a desesperación, pero no podía remediarlo… cada palabra tenia una gran verdad… cada silaba tenia una pequeña suplica, no quiero decir que estos cinco años hayan sido un infierno ¡No para nada!, mis amigos tanto viejos como nuevos me hicieron pasar buenos ratos, pero como este… ninguno lo logro… ¿Esto es amor?.

-Te entiendo… estoy en la misma situación… y de verdad lo lamento pero pensé que era la mejor forma para que estuvieras segura y cuando quise recuperar tu amistad no sabia donde estabas.- Era tan dulce… solo con eso ya la perdonaba, de verdad que era increíble… nunca lo dudare… Que simples palabras pero que bella recitación hacían.

-Vaya vaya, bonita pareja veo por aquí.- Escuche hablar a una voz desconocida, así que me voltee y escuche a la persona que aun sostenía en brazos gritar…

-¡Gerente!, ¿que hace aquí? Debería estar en otro lugar.- Decía Canaan, pero la chica de unos treinta y pico años respondió elevando la jaulita que sostenía en manos, al parecer tenia trabajo de veterinaria.

-¿Tan poco tiempo quieres verme? Bueno aunque la verdad veo que estas ocupada en estos momentos…- Comentaba mientras ponía una sonrisa picara de medio lado, al parecer se llevo una mala expectativa de la situación.

-¡No!… digo… no se haga malas ideas… ella.. ella es solo una amiga.- Contesto Canaan, eso me dolió pero no lo deje notar, aunque por el tono de voz en el que acabo de hablar pude sentir que a ella si le incomodo el responder así…

-Bueno Bueno… como soy buena jefa… Canaan te dejo tener una cita con ella, venga hoy te dejo el día libre…- Respondió con la misma sonrisita y un tono juguetón.

-Hitomi… no se haga malas ideas, ya le dije que es solo una amiga.- Al parecer la gerente se llamaba Hitomi, o eso supuse por el como se le refería.

-Bueno… pues una escapada de "Amigas", ¿O quieres seguir trabajando?.- Mas que preguntar advertía, me miro le devolví la mirada y asentí, incluso al haber notado ese tono que uso para "Amigas", quería hacer una escapada con ella…

…..

Bueno como dije… tuve un comentario y te lo agradezco de verdad, por eso te quiero dedicar este capitulo **Yorusoiyuki**

Gracias por leer, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho ^^

**Respuesta a Comentarios:**

**Yorusoiyuki**: Que conste que tienes todo el merito a que continúe, aunque no are muchos capítulos mas, espero que te gusten enserio ^^


	3. Nuestra escapada de amigas

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten, sinceramente no creo que haga mas de esta serie pero aun así no se debería descartar la posibilidad, después de todo… depende de como este mi inspiración.

…..

Después de varios minutos de alistarse Canaan salimos en una escapada de "amigas" a petición de su jefa, una chica llamada Hitomi. En este tiempo hemos echo una especie de recorrido bastante largo en el cual mi amiga me guiaba sin soltarme de la mano, me sentía protegida y feliz, aunque no haya averiguado el porque, me siento muy alegre por haber podido experimentar tales emociones después de tanto tiempo.

En este recorrido no hemos hablado mucho, al parecer ella ya sabia donde llevarme puesto que no se parado ni e visto confusión o duda en su rostro, si… lo afirmo… estuve un buen rato mirando su increíble aspecto… Al cabo de unos minutos mas que podrían tratarse de unos… treinta minutos… llegamos a un rio un poco pequeño, con grandes arboles muy extensos en el lugar, para ser sincera no se muy bien como llegamos hay, me e tirado tanto tiempo pensando que me e perdido en mi mente.

-Este es mi lugar favorito, ¿Que te parece?- Me preguntaba mientras me soltaba y se aproximaba al rio, sentí un escalofrió de temor cuando no note su calor humano proveniente de su mano que tiempo atrás me sostenía.

-Es bastante… ¿Solitario?- Era cierto, no había nadie, en verdad lo veía mejor, estábamos solas y no se porque me alegraba.

-Mira, el agua de este lugar es totalmente cristalina.- Comentaba mientras se reflejaba en tal cristal liquido, sin duda era un rio muy limpio, típico de China.

-Es muy hermoso…- Decía al verme en el agua, estábamos las dos al lado de cada una, bastante cerca pero sin tocarnos.

-Recuerdo que aquí una vez…- Hablaba, pero no la escuchaba, solo miraba el agua, tenia la mente en blanco, mi pulso no lo notaba y la verdad no se si respiraba, me sentía bastante… ¿nerviosa?, si justamente eso, muy nerviosa, simplemente contemplaba el agua como ya dije, pero no solo eso, miraba el reflejo de Canaan… era… hermosa… era… -…Amor…- Escuche en mi mente… no recuerdo si la que lo dije fui yo, solo note como mi pulso… respiración… mis cinco sentidos… prácticamente todo volvía a como era antes, era tan reconfórtate, entonces el amor era eso…

El amor es eso que te salva de tu males, es eso que te alegra el día con solo escucharla o escucharlo hablar, es eso que te incita a hacer las cosas que nunca pensaste hacer, aquello que te quita todos los sentidos y sobre todo… es justamente lo que estoy viendo al reflejo del rio…

-La amo…- Susurre para mis adentros, fue bastante poco notorio, casi no me escuche yo misma.

-¿Que dijiste?- Escuche decir a mi acompañante… no… acompañante no… a mi ángel por el cual tanto tiempo había esperado.

-¿Que? ¿yo?, no… no dije nada…- Me excuse.

-¿A quien amas?- Al parecer ella si que me pudo escuchar, la mire con cara de asombro y temor por el echo de que pudiera haber descubierto mi nuevo secreto.

-Ha nadie-

-¿Entonces por que lo dijiste?- Sin ninguna duda… me escucho… no sabia que responderle, otra vez mis dichosos sentidos no me hacían caso, solo pude mover el rostro que tenia mirando el agua hasta quedar cerca del suyo, mire sus ojos… esos tan claros, creo notar que me volvió el sentido del habla, pero yo no lo manejaba, esta hipnotizada por tales vistas… ahora si que estaba nerviosa, ¿Que debía hacer?.

-Solo puedo amarte a ti…- ¿Yo dije eso…? ¡YO DIJE ESO!, como…. cuando… pero… pero si yo no quería… bueno si quería pero… no ahora… por favor dios si estas hay arriba dime que me esta pasando, no puedo moverme, ¿Es un hechizo? es como si estuviera a su merced, como si no pudiera guardarle ni mis secretos antiguos ni nuevos, es tan… reconfortante… siento que me quite un gran peso de encima… entonces… ¿Hice bien?.

-¿Como?- Sin duda la confundí.

-Es… lo… lo que dije… me dejaste sola pero… no pude reprimir mis sentimientos… me di cuenta en su tiempo pero a pasado tantos años… que me olvide de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti Canaan… Te amo.- Me iba a retirar, sin duda el hechizo se estaba deshaciendo, pero era tan bueno, sentía el cuerpo mas ligero, me sentía LIBRE.

-Pero… somos chicas… las dos…- Dijo mientras se avergonzaba, se que es así el asunto, pero sin duda me da igual… me gustaría decirle eso.

-No te preocupes, olvide estos sentimientos lo podre volver a hacer, pero por favor, no me dejes sola.- Me aferre a ella, no quería volver a estar sola, la necesitaba, con su amistad podía conformarme…

-No los olvides… no creo que pueda volver a aguantar el pensar que solo me ves como una amiga de la adolescencia.- Dijo… espera… ¿Lo dijo?, pero entonces… eso… o por dios debo estar soñando.

La bese, si, fue como en las películas, no no… aun mejor, la solté lo justo para quedar cerca de su rostro sin parecer desesperada y me acerque lentamente… tentándole a que ella fuese la que se acercara, pero al parecer le paso lo mismo que a mi tiempo atrás, perdió sus sentidos, lo note al ver que tenia la vista un poco perdida… volviendo a lo de antes… si de verdad era un sueño podría besarla tanto como quisiera, aunque como no estaba muy segura no me apresure, solo le roce los labios haciendo que corriera un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo y que la piel de Canaan se pusiera de gallina, bastante tentador a seguir, pero prefería ir despacio.

-Dulce…- Comento Canaan aun sin sus sentidos, creo que fue algo así como cuando dije yo el… "La amo", puesto que lo susurro muy bajito y creo que ni se dio cuenta de que lo dijo.

No hacían falta palabras ni nada por el estilo, solo la volví a abrazar y me acosté en sus piernas mientras ella se sentaba en un árbol próximo del rio, ella poco después se durmió y creo que yo también, aunque ese momento lo repetí en mis sueños durante toda esta pequeña siesta que me pegue junto a mi fiel amada…

….

Bueno bueno… ¡CAPITULO FINAL!, si jejeje, aunque no se preocupen tengo pensado hacer un Omake o como se llame para aclarar cosas sueltas, si quieren que resuelva alguna duda de las suyas de este fanfic pónganlas que las resolveré en el próximo corto.

Respuesta a comentarios:

**Yorusoiyuki**: No hay de que, solo espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Ally Lutz**: Jejeje, tengo un amigo que también ve yaoi, no lee, pero si que ve ^^, solo espero no quedar mal por una vez que lees mi amado Yuri *-*, si te interesa ya sabes, e aquí la amada de Yuri number 1º jejeje XD.

**Guest:** Claro que continuare, después de todo me esta agradando el como me queda. (no se si debía responderte, pero yo lo hago, no pierdo nada XD)

¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!


	4. Omake

Bueno su Omake y ya termino con un fianfic, que justo hoy empecé otro, así que acabo con este, tengo que actualizar bastantes, espero que les haya gustado como me comentaron, saludos.

…

**OMAKE**

Dos años… demasiado tiempo trabajando de reportera, amo mi trabajo pero me canso de tanto tiempo lo mismo, además así casi no puedo estar en casa… me acerco a mi mesa de trabajo y recojo un retrato en un marco de foto pequeño, hace poco que lo coloque en dicho lugar, antes de mirar detalladamente a la persona de la fotografía volví a leer en mi mesa mi propio nombre en un trozo de madera representando mi lugar. "_Reportera superior, Maria Osawaka_" No me cansaba de leer mi nombre en mi mesa, me daba orgullo de mi misma… volviendo a la fotografía, se podía ver claramente a una linda pareja abrazada, una chica de cabellera blanca junto a mi un poco acarameladas.

Dos años… demasiado poco tiempo juntas, pero no pasa nada, porque Canaan y yo seguiremos estando juntas mas tiempo, estoy segura, aquí en Japón donde vivimos estaremos muy bien.

Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí a casa, eran las seis de la tarde, mi hora de salida. Iba por las calles a paso rápido, quería ver a mi amada, a mi nueva compañera de piso, a mi vida en nuestra casa, como todos los días desde hace dos lindos años.

Entre y la busque con la mirada, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse Canaan vino rápido disimuladamente como si un perrito saludara a su dueño, me parecía adorable ese gesto que siempre me hacia, le hacia falta el rabo y las orejitas en punta para ser un lindo perrito.

-Buenas tardes Canaan, ¿ya llegaste del restaurante?- Pregunte a mi prometida, si… estamos prometidas, trabaja en un restaurante que hace esquina junto a Yun Yun, y según se le va muy bien además de que le gusta.

-Claro, pedí el favor a Yun Yun de que me dejara salir unos minutos antes.- Respondía bastante animada.

-Mejor, tenia ganas de verte.- Terminaba de decir sellando nuestro saludo de cada dia, un bello y simple beso en los labios, mejor saludo no puede haber.

Dos años… y lo que nos esperan para estar juntas, mi amor.

…..

¡FIN!

Comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, todo esta incluido.


End file.
